


Are You Jealous? || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Are You Jealous? || Kakashi x Reader

The doors that blocked off the village of Konaha from the rest of the world slowly opened, welcoming Yamato and I back into the bustling world before us. I took in the familiar scents of the shops and restaurants around me, a scent I had been longing for since the day we left the village for our mission. Our first duty upon coming back; report to the Hokage on how our mission went. 

When we reached his office I didn’t bother knocking, why should I have to? I am married to the sixth Hokage and all. My hand clutched the handle and with a small shove the door was sent into the wall behind it, I closed my eyes and cringed as it hit the wall. Kakashi looked up with a start, as his mouth opened to berate the person that had done it his face changed. A smile spread across his face, the indication coming from his eyes as they closed. 

“You’re back. It’s good to see the two of you. How did your mission go?” 

Yamato stood beside me, letting me do the talking, not that that wasn’t normal. “It was a success, it went smoothly. But why wouldn’t it? Yamato and I make a great team after all. That’s why I keep requesting to go out with him.”

Kakashi’s face changed a little before the next words left his lips. It was a subtle change, but it was enough for someone that had known him long enough to notice. “Good. I’m glad it was successful. If that’s all, I have work to be doing.” He waved toward us. “I’ll see you later Yamato.” His gaze changed to me. “I’ll see you at home.”

Yamato waved back to him and slowly slid out of the room, leaving the two of us. I walked closer to Kakashi’s desk, sitting on the edge of it. “What’s the matter with you?” I had been bewildered by his attitude. “You never have me leave after a mission. I always hang out at your office.”

He looked down at his paper, shuffling them around. “I’m just swamped. I don’t have time for this.” He started writing something on one of the papers. 

I snatched the pen from his hand, Kakashi only got this way when something was bothering him. “Are you jealous Kakashi?” 

His eyes grew wide and he looked up toward me. “What?” He tried to keep a serious face and tone, but anyone could read him like a book. “No way, why would I be jealous? Of Yamato? Never.”

I chuckled at him. “You are! You’re totally jealous. You never ramble like that unless you’re trying to hide something.”

He dropped the facade and grabbed onto my hand. “Alright, maybe I am. I feel I have a right to be tho. Another man has spent more time with my wife in the last month than I have. Between this job and the missions we’ve barely seen each other Y/n.” He sighed. “Sometimes I feel like I should never have even taken this job. I just don’t want it to tear us apart.”

I clutched his hand. “Kakashi, nothing is tearing us apart. Nothing could ever do that.” I leaned toward his face, placing a finger on his mask and slowly pulling it down. “Stop thinking that way.”

He placed a soft kiss on my lips. “I just love you so much Y/n. I couldn’t bear if something happened to you while you were on a mission. Especially if it was a mission that I sent you out on.”

I hopped off the desk. “Kakashi, you have Shikamaru as your advisor. Use him, you know he said if you ever needed some time off he would gladly take on the role for a couple days.” A grin spread across my face. “Let’s get away for the weekend. Find an Inn, maybe a nice hot spring.” 

Kakashi stood from his seat. “You know I can’t do that Y/n.”

“Of course you can. Kakashi, you’re so high strung right now that you deserve some time off.”

Kakashi approached me, placing his hands on my waist. “Fine. I’ll ask him, but only for the weekend. You know how I hate to leave things undone, and this mountain of paperwork has me strung out.”

I grabbed at the side of his face and pulled him to me, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Good, then it’s a date. Weekend getaway for the happy couple.” I turned from his grip and walked toward the door, the copy ninja admiring the view as I left the room. I turned when I reached the doorway. “Kakashi?”

It almost jumped him when I spoke. “Yea?”

“I love you. To the moon and back.”

Blush spread over the parts of his cheeks that were exposed by the mask. “To the moon and back my queen.”


End file.
